Adam Creel
(Liberators-830)|current_status = Deceased|citizenship = * (formerly) * |occupation_or_professional_title = Agent (captain of L-830)|successor = *Tyler Cheng (Liberators-830A) *Charlie Lang (Liberators-830B)|First_appearance = The Phoenix Reborn, Pt. I}} Adam John Creel was a Human wizard who was part of Liberators-830 before its demise. He sacrificed himself against a terrorist during an attack on Union City that saw the entire chapter's field team killed, and was the last remaining Liberator standing before his death. History Creel was the original leader of the United Liberators Coalition chapter known as Liberators-830. On a return flight from a successful routine mission in Wyoming, Creel was the first of the field agents aboard to receive word that Union City was under attack. Ordering his team to immediately respond, he diverted the team's ACS-2 stealth command jet to the scene. The plane however was compromised by the metahuman Voltage's powers, and quickly lost thrust and was rapidly losing altitude. He instructed the pilot to land the aircraft in Sorcerers Stadium. The plane crash landed on the football field and was badly damaged, killing almost all of the flight crew and another agent in the process. He and the surviving agents fought Voltage in the football field, in the interest of attempting to contain and neutralize the threat away from the rest of Union Central. His agents fell one by one, as Voltage killed most of the field team and experienced a secondary awakening. With only him and metahuman agent Sam Winston remaining, he ordered Winston to escape and warn incoming US Air Force jets that the city was unsafe, and that the threat level had elevated to Alpha, warranting the use of nuclear weapons on Union Falls to stop the metahuman crisis. With Winston gone, Creel faced Voltage alone. He lured him away, using his staff to fly, from the stadium and Sam Winston into an already depopulated and ruined street in Union Central. Creel intended to minimize casualties and distract the rampaging metahuman. Knowing he was no match for Voltage, he desperately attempted to talk him down, but to no avail. When Voltage began to attempt to kill a family inside a car trapped in rubble, Creel used the last of his magical strength to overload his body with mana. With dangerous, lethal amounts of magical energy flowing through him, Creel jammed his staff into the roadway, cracking the pavement and pulling the metahuman towards him, ripping Voltage apart into particles. Ultimately, the wizard used the last of his strength to absorb the metahuman into himself, killing them both and creating an explosion of energy that shattered windows for five blocks. His Dragon Orb staff, broken in two and glass orb cracked and empty of Red Matter, was later recovered by first responders and now is displayed at Atlantes Center. Personality Creel was a severe and serious man, and a veteran agent who had considerable experience in the field. He had the ability to stay remarkably cool even when faced directly with an Alpha-level metahuman. He was a traditionalist wizard, and preferred to wear traditional mage's robes when on missions and as his uniform. He was bald, with a black goatee. He was also extremely selfless and noble, as he fought hard to protect his teammates, and was greatly devastated when they were killed, showing that he had a connection at some level to each of them. He ultimately tried to save the last agent he had by sending him away and confronting the metahuman himself, knowing he faced certain death. When Voltage threatened innocents during its final rampage, Creel willingly committed suicide in an extremely powerful burst of magic, knowing it was fatal but that it would kill them both, ultimately protecting Union City. He had a strong sense of morality and believed that Humanity, despite its flaws and mistakes, was ultimately good, and tried to convince Voltage of this and appealed to the metahuman's emotions and humanity, to no success. Powers and Abilities Powers * Wizardry: Creel was an exceptionally powerful wizard, the potency of his magical abilities augmented by the large magical staff he wielded. ** Freeform spellcasting: Creel used no apparent runes during his duel with Voltage, showing an extremely high degree of focus and fine control over his powers and memorization of certain magical abilities. ** Pyrokinetic, dynokinetic, geokinetic, aerokinetic spellcasting: Creel was able to summon lightning, fire and manipulate the ground during the battle in Sorcerer's Stadium, to great effect, as well as project magical barriers to protect his teammates and to hurl powerful blasts of magic at Voltage. He could also manipulate the air around him, sending massive blasts of compressed air and creating vortexes to counter Voltage's attacks. ** Flight: '''Propelled by his powerful magical staff, Creel was capable of fairly rapid flight through the city and was able to maintain this power for some time despite being severely wounded. ** '''Mana overload: '''This fatal magical skill enabled to channel massive amounts of magical energy through his body and caused it to act as a 'lightning rod' where he was able to create a subspace fault that would pull both himself and Voltage into it, killing them both. When the fault closed and spacetime normalized, the resulting reaction was explosive enough to shatter windows in a five block radius. Abilities * '''Master tactician: Creel demonstrated great knowledge of how to limit collateral damage, organize attack patterns, and use his team as effectively as possible in the fight against Voltage. He realized that Voltage's defeat would require greater measures than his team could handle, and devised a plan to both lure Voltage away from Sam Winston and the Stadium while limiting collateral damage and civilian deaths. * Piloting: Despite being a traditionalist wizard, Creel had some idea of how aircraft worked and gave specific orders to Sarah Seelye using correct aviation terminology on their approach to Union City. Equipment * '''Dragon Orb Staff: '''Featuring a silver dragon with a glowing orb in its maw and a long tail wrapped around a massive staff, this channeling device was exceptionally powerful and granted Creel and immense amount of magical strength due to it having a huge Rm core within it. This was his primary weapon, and was one of the few things during the battle for Union City that seemed to be able to hold Voltage at bay. * '''Smith and Wesson M&P: '''Standard semi-automatic pistol sidearm of ULC agents with a magazine capacity of 15 rounds. Relationships Family * Mother * Father Allies * Siegfried Peters (future Liberator and member of Liberators-830B) * United Liberators Coalition ** Liberators-830 † *** Argos Bryant † *** Brick House † *** Kieran Francis † *** Ian Tabogin † *** Jeremy Hill † *** Theo Waters † *** Toshiko Fano † *** Sam Winston † *** Sarah Seelye † * United States Air Force ** Montana Air National Guard pilots † ** 347th Wizard Air Squadron Enemies * Skull Crushers * Voltage † Category:Deceased Category:Humans Category:Wizards Category:Liberators